


On The Shores Of My Paradise

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [16]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Polygamy, Sylvari (Guild Wars), Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: A sequel to 'Into Our Retreat', Part 1 of the Caledon Retreat Smut Collection. Dal finds his lovers already deep in the moment. If you can't beat them, join them!





	On The Shores Of My Paradise

Aerona’s eyes were screwed shut. It helped her keep her mind on the sensations better. Her leg twitched when Dal hit a good spot, and she could almost feel Carwyr’s smile up against her cheek.

‘She liked that,’ he whispered. He continued kissing and licking at her ear lobe, drinking in every pleasured grimace and every wriggle of her lips. He’d never seen a more beautiful woman than Aerona, and he knew he never would.

Her pink bioluminescence told all her secrets for her when they were together like this. She was tough as bark most of the time, and she liked to make sure they were both well looked-after, which meant her in control. But once Dal and himself had realised her pigment pulsed when she really enjoyed something, they were all over her.

Aerona was trying to hold on. She hated the fact that her boys figured out this dumb little twitch she had, because now they both thought themselves much tougher than they actually were. She had been languishing in Carwyr’s arms, both of them cuddled up and reclining on soft grass in the warm sun of his Dreamscape.

She’d felt what he wanted before he’d said it aloud. He didn’t need to, now she shared his most intimate and private space. The temperature rose and the breeze stilled, and he was none-too-subtly eyeing her up. She’d kissed him and told him to mind where he put those eyes.

By the time Dal had slipped into the Dreamscape, she had her fist balled in Carwyr’s hair and was making him quiver from her breathy praise, telling him how well he was doing as he rhythmically massaged her insides.  
Dal always preferred the seclusion of a house of some description. Nudity had few implications for the Sylvari, and the Dreamscape represented a space so uniquely intimate that privacy was guaranteed. Still, he preferred romance with walls to hide behind.

The roguish nature of his lover, however, conflicted with this. He felt a tightness in his groin and his gut dropped the moment he reached out to find Carwyr’s essence at the edge of sleep. He felt second-hand arousal and tingling pleasure with every step he took, but his embarrassment at feeling so hot whilst simply walking made him want to cover his face.

He found his roguish squeeze with that self-satisfied smirk on his face, his hand covering Aerona’s crotch and waving rhythmically back and forth. She was whispering something to him with a fierce, passionate expression, and he felt Carwyr’s shivers of satisfaction ripple through him like disturbed water. Part of him just wanted to watch. He struggled, even now, to believe he was so lucky. They were perfect, the both of them. And they loved him as much as he loved them? It bordered impossi-

‘Are you going to just stand and stare, or bring yourself to us, darling?’ called Aerona. Their foreplay had slowed and Dal felt their gaze like an arrow through the heart, two sets of eyes raking over him and burning with desire. How could he say no?  
Aerona’s commanding tone had clearly gone unnoticed, or at least overpowered by Carwyr’s sly desire for power, as she felt the pressure of orgasm build in her. She had no more powerful or erotic words to give, not with Carwyr’s strong fingers and Dal’s relentless tongue both gunning solely for her clit. She was determined to ride them out.

It didn’t last long. She almost broke Dal’s shoulder kicking him abruptly away when she came, a fizzing firework of pleasure making her squirm and shake. Carwyr eased off her just enough for it to not be painfully, but enough teasing to keep her peaking until her eyes watered.

Dal had sat up on his haunches with an oddly focused look whist Aerona caught her breath. ‘I’m warmed up,’ he said softly. Carwyr eyed him for a moment.

‘Got more than a honeypot on offer,’ he said with a wink, swaying his half-hard stem back and forth. He didn’t really expect Dal to do it, but the other man had a way of following his orders whenever he meant them as more of a bluff. With power afforded by his bulky frame, he wrestled his way between Carwyr’s legs and coiled them both in a passionate kiss.

Carwyr smiled at the feeling of being taken in such strong arms and giggled into the kiss when he felt Dal’s cock bump against his bum. Aerona had to check she wasn’t drooling. She preferred a little cuddling after a performance like that, but watching her two as-of-yet unsatisfied men wrestling and kissing and warming up was a suitable second place.

Dal had been getting better at giving head over the past few months. He’d quietly sulked in his contemplative way when Carwyr had once again been left unfinished. They’d worked on it, much to Carwyr’s delight. Now, Dal knew all about the pacing, the sensitive spots, the grip, he could go down on Carwyr as well as he could swing a sword, and that was nothing to scoff at.

Carywyr’s favourite bit however, and Aerona’s too for that matter, was his smouldering eye contact. It had been born of a joke; Dal was so paranoid he wasn’t doing well that he’d end up staring to gauge a reaction. A bit of hinting and pleading taught him to relax the look a little bit. The effect was his dexterous tongue rolling around and around the tip of Carwyr’s cock whilst he looked deep into the other man’s eyes. Aerona thought he looked like a predator, one half of her heart ready to swallow the other whole.

Spurred emotionally by Aerona’s earlier orgasm, Carwyr wasn’t far behind. Dal used his weight to keep him from bucking without warning, and Carwyr’s cool in-control face cracked. He squealed Dal’s name and his heels scraped the grass for purchase as he started to cum. Dal didn’t go as easy on him as he did Aerona, lips leaving shiny trails down Carwyr’s shaft as he kept working his mouth. It made Carwyr swoon to see that Dal hadn't backed down, the subtle motions of swallowing in Dal's neck making him want to blush under his lover's hungry stare.

The sky of the Dreamscape itself clouded over with the sudden release of pressure. A cool moisture of upcoming rain tickled their skin, but Aerona could feel something else. An electrical charge, an atmosphere of expectancy. She could see and feel a secret conversation of projected emotions coursing between the prone Carwyr and the hunched Dal.

When one existed in a not-quite-real realm formed from the thoughts and feelings of an individual’s psyche, mundane desires could easily be fulfilled. It was no surprised to Carwyr when he found a colourless vial of opaque liquid resting in the grass beside him.

Dal was smiling ever so slightly, looming and imperious as he knelt above him. Carwyr wanted to feel him. Aerona got to her knees and kissed Dal softly whilst Carwyr got him ready. He lovingly stroked his cock over and over, coaxing him to full hardness with his hands covered in oil, grinning all the while.

Just as he’d hoped, Dal took control. He none too gently pushed Carwyr back, and just as the thief made to roll onto his front, Dal snaked himself between his legs again.

‘Planning to take me like you take her?’ he chirruped. He hoped it’d hide his unease; it was easier to get laid into from behind, he felt a little less self-conscious. Like this, with his knees forced apart and hips open to attack, he felt oddly vulnerable.

Dal grunted and the insistent grinding against his butt told him that yes, Dal did intend to fuck him like this. Ever the gentleman, though, he still waited quietly for permission.

‘I think I’m still a little stretched from last time. Just take it easy, big guy,’ he said. He felt Dal’s heart rate triple, and the blue-skinned sylvari rolled his hips back.

It was a little harder in this position with Carwyr than it was Aerona. You had to aim… lower. But by the Pale Tree, he was determined for this to work. He’d gotten both of them off, and his throat tingled with the faint bitter taste of cum. It was his turn to play.  
True enough, Carwyr’s practice whilst the others were away paid off; Dal finally lined himself up and pressed against his handsome lover. The taught ring of flesh yielded a little easier than usual, but an inch or so in and the knees at his waist gave a little squeeze. He stopped dead in his tracks, keeping himself from blurting out apologies as they’d told him.

It always felt bigger on the inside. Carwyr always knew it was the case and his arrogance kept getting him into this position; by the stars, that felt big… He gave a little kick and Dal sank into him an inch deeper, a thought that both thrilled him and kind of hurt. Bit by bit, breath by breath, he pulled Dal’s cock into him until his partner had no more to give.

‘Ooh, I bet you feel fantastic,’ crooned Aerona. She had a smug grin on her face as Carwyr’s projected self took a few shaky breaths, trying to control the erotic thrill mixed with adrenaline at the feeling of being so vulnerable and so full.

‘It’s not bad,’ he said. ‘But I think I- oh you’re- AH! Whoa that was pretty goo- AH!’ He gulped and held Dal closer. ‘Whatever you’re doing with your hips, keep going!’

Dal growled in satisfaction. It took some conscious effort, but he had practice with Aerona; angle your hips and back just right and the sweet spots in male and females weren’t all that different. Dal pulled himself out of the almost painfully tight hole and Carwyr let out a relieved sigh. He pushed himself back in, forcing Carwyr to stretch around him until he was as deep as he could go, and he got a much happier noise.

I’m so lucky, he thought.

Being careful not to put his weight on anything delicate, he laid into Carwyr as hard as he dared, listening for the slightest signal of “too much” without breaking the front Carwyr enjoyed seeing him in. Something about being in control often enough that he wanted to be on the bottom. By the look on Carwyr’s face, he was getting what he wanted.

This was the best the two men had ever had. No stopping half-way through, no going too deep, no accidents, just the passion and the pleasure. Aerona’s hand had drifted between her legs as she watched the two of them fuck right there in front of her, the sky swelling to an iron-grey stormfront above them.

Dal grunted a question. Carwyr whispered the answer. It suited both of them perfectly. Aerona knew the look, and quietly wondered to herself what the men found so interesting about cumming inside someone. As if to answer, Dal’s voice cracked as he came and a rush of intense longing hit her as hard as the sudden downpour from the heavy clouds.

They lay for a while in the warm and soothing rain. Just them.


End file.
